Girl meets the Unknown
by AdoringGMW
Summary: Maya Hart. We all know her as the tough girl, nothing can break her. Is that what some people think? You thought wrong because even the toughest of girls have their insecurities and thy can break just like anyone else but it's the people who care about them, that will put them back together. Contains loads of Lucaya! And Hinted Zay/Riley , Maya/Shawn/Cory-father/daughter relation
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story, it is actually in my story Fatherly advice as a five part chapter but this might be longer than five chapters.**

 **In this story, Maya's mum has an acting job which caused her to move away for a year. If you guys are confused about the summary then I'll explain it.**

 **This story is to help show people that bulliying is wrong. It hurts to have your biggest insecurities voiced out loud and this story will show that.**

 **Maya's POV**

Have you ever felt those days when you just wanna lie in bed all day and have a relaxed afternoon? Today is that day but as always the biggest torture to kids is today which is also known as school.

I get up in the morning. As I look around the room I notice something. Nothing ever changes but I kinda like it that way at least I don't have to worry about something bad happening.

I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for the day.

 **Shawn's POV:**

As I fry eggs in the pan I hear Maya getting up upstairs. It's hard to believe that just a couple years ago I had no wife and no daughter and now I have it all. I have a beautiful house, an amazing wife who has a great career and an amazing daughter who reminds me of me! I also have a great job writing for the New York Times. I don't think it could any better.

Maya walks down the stairs "Morning" I greet cheerfully "what's with the happy face?" She asks yawning. "Nothing" I smile.

"Your ready for school?"

"Yep" she says turning around

"stop right there" she turns around with a defeated look on her face "eat" I point to the table. She groans but sits down eating the cooked meal.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

Me and Riley walk into school with our arms interlocked.

"So Riles what's going on with you and Zay?" I ask smirking

"nothing" she blushes

"doesn't seem like nothing"

"he asked me to the dance and I'm kinda hoping something will happen there" she says smiling.

"so what's with you and Lucas?" She asks

"what?"

"What's up with you two?"

"You know how he asked me to the dance I'm kinda hoping something something will happen as well" I respond.

"she nods as we make our way over to meet Farkle and Lucas at the lockers.

"Farkle, Ranger Rick" I nod in their direction

"Ladies" Farkle responds

"Farkle" me and Riley respond in unison as usual.

"Howdy" Lucas greets. I smile in return

"So do we have next?" Farkle asks

"History"

"cool"

 _Ring ring_

"let's go" Riley says ushering us into the classroom.

"Riles calm down" I soothe

"I'm fine" she says smiling and walking in. I just shrug and follow her.

 **This chapter is very short so I posted the next chapter as well and once you read the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this story more:)**

 **See you guys next chapter:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I walk into History class.

"I wonder what life lesson Mr Mathews is gonna teach us today" I whisper to Lucas. He snickers which catches Mr Mathews attention.

"What's going on here?" He questions protectively

"nothing sir" Lucas says fearfully under Cory's cold, hard glare.

"I dosent look like nothing. Listen here, Friar if you touch her, you die" he says as I groan laying my head on the table. Lucas nods slowly and smirks at me. I smirk back.

"In what ways do human beings resolve conflict?" Mr Mathews asks

"Bring in the Mama" Zay smiles as Riley looks over to him whilst biting her lip.

"they talk it out" Farkle

"they go to war" Lucas insists

"Maya what do they do?" Mr Mathews asked me

"they could do both" I answer

"you sure?"

"One or the other" I shrug

"yes but the most important thing is to ask for help"

"why?" Riley asks

"How would life be like for you without Maya?" He asks her

"horrible" Riley says turning to me

"Maya I will never forget you and I will always love you" she says

"me too, honey" I respond as we hug

"yeah, okay" Cory says getting back to the lesson

 _Ring Ring_

Well there's the bell.

"So do you guys wanna head to lunch?" Riley asks as we head out of the classroom.

"you guys go, I need to get my lunch money from my locker" I say

"do you want me too come with you?" Farkle asks

"nah I got it" I respond

"alright be quick" Lucas says.

I walk to my locker. I wonder what Friday will be like. What am I gonna wear? What is Lucas gonna wear?

"Hey Maya" Missy says coming towards me

"Missy" I fake a smile

"so...who are you going to the dance with this Friday?" She asks suspiciously

"Lucas" I smirk rubbing it in her face

"oh...I heard" she says

"from who" I ask confused

"Lola" she smiles

"Um...okay" I walk away, happy to be away from drama.

 _Beep Beep_

My phone beeps.

 **Unknown number: You better watch your back!**

 **Maya: who is this?**

 **unknown number: What's it to you?**

 **Maya: excuse me**

 **Unknown number: learn not to talk back to me. If you must know who I am then let me tell you-I'm your worst nightmare**

 **Maya: what?**

 **Unknown number: I know everything there is too know about you. Even your most embarrassing and darkest secrets**

 **Maya: do I even know you?**

 **Unknown number: maybe you do. Maybe you don't but I know you**

 **Maya: no you don't!**

 **Unknown number: Oh really! Your dad has another family. He hates you. Your mum wasn't bothered to stick around so she chose her job over you and left you with your step dad and he probarbly dosent want you either. You have a crush on Lucas Friar! The Moral Compass. The only reason he asked you to the dance was because he felt sorry for you. Your best friend Riley Mathews-only a matter of time before she gets sick of you as well. Face it! People like you are supposed to get left because your worthless. Farkle Minkus-One of your closet friends. Do you think he'll always love you? You thought wrong. He just wants to make you feel good about yourself before he moved on and completely crushes you and then you'll have no one left!**

Woah! How could I not see it all this time? It's all true, all of it!


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and followed, reviewed and favouriting, it means the world to me and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:)**

 **enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

It's all true...all of it!

How could I have not seen it all this time? They don't love me. They just pity me. Riley just keeps me around because she's never known better than to help people and soon she'll realise that I'm no use.

Farkle doesn't love me. He just says that too keep my spirits up and let me believe that someone cares about me when no one does.

Lucas...doesn't like me. I'll always be the one that likes him. Not the other way around. He just asked me to the dance because I was pushing him into it.

My mum chose her job over me.

Shawn will get sick of the bad reports, the broken curfews and the messy house soon enough and he'll want to get rid of me too.

Zay will go just like the rest of them. He'll realise that I'm not worth being friends with and that I'm a waste of his time. He should stop caring about me.

Mr Mathews is only keeping me around to keep Riley happy and as soon as Riley realises the truth he'll let me go.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"Where's Maya? She should be here by now" I say

"Riley, calm down" Farkle says

"Where is she?"

"This is a school. She'll be fine because she's in a school"

"What?"

"Where can she run? She's in school. She can't get lost."

"I'm gonna go find her" Lucas says, getting up

"I wanna find her"

"Riley, let Lucas go" Zay says. Zay's a huge Maya and Lucas shipper so he'll do anything in his power to make them spend time together.

"fine" I sigh

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"Maya" I call out whilst looking around the hallway.

"Lucas" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn to see Missy.

"Hey Lucas"

"uh...hi Missy"

"Are you looking for Maya?"

"Yeah I am. Have you seen her?" I ask

"Yeah, I saw her a few muinetes ago by her locker."

"Cool, Thanks" I smile and walk towards Maya' locker.

As I approach Maya's locker. I hear small sobs.

"Maya..." I whisper

I turn the corner too see Maya, sitting with her knees to her chest and her head down as tears fall from her eyes.

"Maya" I say as I sit down next to he wrapping an arm around her.

She gets up instantly

"what's wrong" I reach for her hands but she pulls away and glares at me.

"Maya" I say

"Don't even try it"

"try what?"

"Try anything"

"Huh?"

"I know your not really my friend Lucas, you just pity me like everyone else. You don't care about me. Your just doing this because everyone else does" she yells at me.

"Maya, what are you talking about? I care about you."

"No you don't! Your a liar!" She screams as she runs in the direction of the Girls bathroom.

I waste no time and start running after her.

"Woah! Friar where do you think your going?!"

"Mr Mathews, something's wrong with Maya"

"why? What happened?!"

"She went to get Lunch money from her locker and was taking a long time so I went to find her and then she started talking about how I'm a liar and I don't care about her so I need to go find her now!" I yell as Mr Mathews grabs my arm.

"Friar, calm down"

"NO SIR! I NEED TO FIND HER!"

"No you don't. Go get Riley, Farkle and Zay"

"Fine" I sigh and head towards the lunch room.

* * *

 **Cory's POV:**

"Maya" I knock on the door of the Girl's bathroom.

No answer.

"Maya"

No answer

"that's it, I'm going in" I whisper to myself. "Why am I whispering?"

I enter the girls bathroom. It's better than it sounds but there's no couch in here.

"Maya" I whisper at the sight of my second daughter on the floor, hugging her knees tightly whilst sobbing.

She slowly lifts her head, slightly suprised.

"Maya" I breathe sitting next to her. She moves to get up but I pull her back down.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Nope" she says popping the P

I give her a pointed stare. "Nothing is going on" she insists

"it's cute that you think I'm gonna believe that"

"Why do you care?"

"Your my daughter"

"no I'm not"

"What?" I ask shocked

"your not my dad and I'm not your daughter. Just admit the fact that you only keep me around because of Riley. I'm a bad influence on Riley and you hate me, just admit it!" She screams at me, storming out of the bathroom.

"Maya, get back here right now!" I yell going after her.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

What is wrong with me? I just pushed Lucas away! Lucas?! As in the guy I've liked since seventh grade. The one who I've always wanted to be with! And Mr Mathews...he's like a father to me and I screamed at him when he was trying to ask me what's wrong!

I storm out of the bathroom and come in contact with a hard chest. Lucas!

"Maya" he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Maya, what's wrong?!"Riley asks concern written all over her face.

I whack Lucas's hands away.

"Maya" Farkle says putting his arm around me. I shrug it off

"Maya, what's going on?" Zay says with concern written all over his face.

"Maya please tell me" Riley says coming towards me.

"Nothing you guys need to know!" I say harshly as I break free from them and storm off. What's wrong with me? I just told my best friend to stay out of my business! And Farkle, Zay and Lucas were just being nice and trying to find out what's wrong. Nothing's wrong-I'm fine because I finally realise that I'm no use in anyone's life. I just wanna go home.

* * *

 **Zay's POV:**

Maya's one of my best friends in the world so I'm obviously worried about her! I've grown extremely fond of her since I arrived here. Her and Lucas...they're magical. she's my best friend and I want her to be happy more than anything. I wanna know what's going on with her. She's my best friend and I have a right to know how she feels!

* * *

 **Farkle's POV:**

Maya. Maya. Maya. What's going on with her?! I need to know! She's my best friend and I've loved her since first grade so I want to know what's happening to her. She's like the best friend I've ever had and I even feel more comftarble talking to her about things than Lucas, Zay, Riley or Isadora. She told everyone that they don't care and we're pretending but she didn't say-oh. I know what's going on...

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

What is going on? I need to know! Maya is my best friend so when something is wrong, I wanna know. She has always been there for me and I will always be here for her. We'll always be Riley and Maya. We are Riley and Maya, that means we're best friends and I want to know what's wrong. I don't like it when Maya's mad at me. Maya means more to me than anyone in this world. More than anyone. I'm going to find out what's going on and I'm going to fix it because I don't like my best friend being upset and hurt because that hurts me.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV:**

Where is she? I need to find her! Maya's one of my best friends and I need her. I don't know what's going on?! She was fine but then something happened earlier and I need to find out what. I like Maya a lot. That's why I asked her to the dance. She's always had this amazing spark that leads me to her. I could never imagine my life without her. She brings the best out in me. I'd go insane if she wasn't around. I need to find her now!

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

I need to go home and think this out right now. I'll just fake sick. It always works. JQA nurses have never been the best when it comes to fake and real.

I trudge to the nurses office being careful to not run into Riley, Zay, Lucas, Farkle or Mr Mathews.

"Maya, what brings you here today?" Miss Reneyld asks when I get to the Nurses office.

"I feel a little sick"

"I see"

I nod my head.

"Do you have a headache?"

I nod.

"Do you feel like vomiting?"

"yeah, and I'm really tired"

"Okay, I can call your Dad to come pick you up or would you rather stay at school?"

"I think I should go home and get some rest"

"good idea, could you wait in there sweetie?" She says pointing towards the Ivory coloured door, decorated with rainbow patterns and butterfly stickers.

I walk into the empty room which is painted plum purple with fairy lights in every corner of the room.

* * *

 **Cory's POV:**

Maya.

My daughter.

Whats going on with her... I need to know. She doesn't walk away leaving me with no explanation. She means everything to me. I love Maya because she's my daughter and I will always be here for her. I have a lot to teach her.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Maya, your father is here" Miss Reneyld says coming through the door. I walk back out with her to see a concerned looking Shawn. I hope Mr Mathews didn't call him...

"She's been feeling sick and says she's very tired" Miss Reneyld explains to Shawn "and I think it's best if she goes home and gets some rest" She continues.

"I understand. I'll take her home"

"Thank you, here at John Quincy Adams we take our students health very seriously" ha! Yeah, okay (note the sarcasm)

"I hope to see you tomorrow Maya for another bright and beautiful morning" she says cheerfully.

I fake a smile and nod my head.

Me and Shawn walk to the car. I get into the passenger seat whilst he gets in to the drivers seat.

"You okay, Kiddo?" He asks, ruffling my hair.

"Fine." I respond, shrugging his hand away

"You sure?"

"YES, CAN WE JUST GO HOME?!" I yell

"Maya, calm down"

"I am calm"

"no your not. Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on" I clarify

"oh really?! I find that hard to believe"

"well, believe it"

"okay, out with it"

"Out with what?"

"Maya, you are my daughter, I would like to know what's going on with you"

"your not my Dad..." I whisper.

Shawn looks hurt but says nothing. He turns the engine on and starts the car.

I can't believe I just said that. I was mad and it pained me to say that but it was for the best. He would've gotten rid of me soon. After today everyone will realise that I'm no use in their lives. After today I won't have a Dad left. After today I won't have Riley. After today I won't have Lucas. After today I won't have Farkle. After today I won't have Zay. After today Mr Mathews won't teach me because it's no use. I wouldn't learn anything anyway, I'm dumb and I get bad grades, I'm ugly and that's why I'm not popular. I'm a freak and today Ive realised that.

My phone beeps.

 **Unknown: I see you've come to your senses**

 **Maya: what?**

 **Unknown: Pushing everyone away is the right thing to do. In the end they would've hurt you.**

 **Maya: who is this?**

 **Unknown: you don't need to know who I am. You need to know who you are.**

 **Maya: I know who I am.**

 **Unknown: I bet you do. Do you know much about liars?**

 **Maya: Liars?**

 **Unknown: Remember when Farkle called you beautiful?**

 **Maya: yeah**

 **Unknown: that was a lie**

 **Maya: Oh.**

 **Unknown: Remember when Riley said you'll get everything you want in life?**

 **Maya: yeah**

 **Unknown: How's that working out for you? Your mums gone because her job is more important than you. You pushed your friends away and we all know they hate you. Your Step Dad isn't your real Dad. He's not gonna put up with the bad grades. Why should he?!**

 **Maya: My grades aren't that bad**

 **Unknown: they were then they got better but they seem to be slipping now and that's not a good sign.**

 **Maya: How do you know all of this?**

 **Unknown: I know everything. I know Lucas is pitying you. As soon as you left school today he was laughing his head of**

 **Maya: he was laughing?**

 **Unknown: yeah, at you!**

 **Maya: why?**

 **Unknown: Everyone know that your dumb but we didn't know that you were that dumb.**

 **Maya: what do you mean?**

 **Unknown: it took you forever to realise that no one cares about you. That your a waste of space.**

I turn to look out of the window as a tear rolls down my cheek. I rush to wipe it away before Shawn notices and thankfully, he doesn't. He's still pretending to be mad at me. He's obviously, not actually mad. He's relived that I don't think of him as a father figure. He must've been really embarrassed to be a father to a kid like me. I'm not the best child...

 **Uknown: What's wrong? Your not replying. Is the truth sinking in, Freak**

I block the Unknown number.

 **Unknown: Did you think that I'm going to go that easily? I have hundreds of different phones and numbers.**

Another unknown number pops up on to the screen.

 **Maya: could you leave me alone?!**

 **Unknown: no can do. Your a freak. An insecure, short, broken freak.**

I've never known how much it can hurt to have your insecurities voiced out loud like that but now I know that it hurts...a lot. Tears roll down my cheek, I wipe them away before Shawn notices. I turn to face the window and stare out of it as more tears roll down my cheek whilst I silently pray that Shawn doesn't notice. He'd probarbly think Lucas did something and get all 'Dad like' and get all protective.

We arrive home and I slowly get out of the car and walk into the house, Shawn still seems to be ignoring me. I walk upstairs to my bedroom.

 **Unknown: Hey freak, schools over. You missed a lot today.**

I don't bother replying as I kick off my shoes and collapse on the bed.

 **Unknown: Lucas, Farkle, Riley and Zay were at their best today. They said it's like a weight lifted off their shoulders, now that your gone. Mr Mathews was extremely happy too. None of them were concerned about you, then again why would they be?**

I ignore the messages and check my missed call. I saw a few before, my eyes widen as I look over at them.

 _46 missed calls from Riles._

 _11 messages from Riles._

 _49 missed calls from Ranger Rick._

 _10 messages from Ranger Rick._

 _42 missed calls from Zay._

 _12 messages from Zay._

 _56 missed calls from Farkle!_

 _20 messages from Farkle!_

I didn't expect them to blow up my phone and what's with Farkle? He's going over the top. We all know Mr Mathews, he'll probarbly pester me tomorrow at school, come over tonight or call Shawn so he can pretend that he cares about me.

 **Unknown: I'm glad that your coming to your senses, I would've expected it a long time ago though, seeing as your Dad left.**

 **Maya: what?**

 **Unknown: He left because of you. Your a disgrace and an embarrassment. Your weird and people like you don't deserve to be happy. Your gonna end up as a nothing in life. Deal with it!**

I can't help it, I collapse on to the bed, crying my eyes out. I didn't realise until now. I can't handle this, it's hard but I'm 'the tough one' who doesn't need any help. I'm the nothing who doesn't deserve a life. I know what I am now...

* * *

 **A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think in a review:)**

 **I feel bad for Maya, we all know she's amazing. She needs to realise that too:)**

 **Thank you guys for following, favouriting and reviewing:)**

 **In this chapter, I think Farkle kind of knows what's going on. In the next chapter we will see what will happen and how this will be resolved or made worse!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated for a while but it's been the same thing in my life, I have been MIA for the past few days, I've even forgotten to eat breakfast lately, things are so busy but I'm here with an update and I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

Have you ever felt a certain time in life when your lying in your bed and you want nothing more then for it to swallow you down? That time is now. I have never felt more emotional in my life.

Where is Mom when you need her? She's at her job, the job that she chose over me.

Where are my friends? They are still at school, laughing, feeling happy that I'm gone.

Where's Shawn? Downstairs, fed up of me.

Where's Mr Mathews? He's at school, glad that he doesn't have to put up with me anymore.

I'm mad at everyone for lying to me. For giving me false hope but mostly I'm mad at myself for beliving them and for being useless and unworthy of love.

I don't even know what to do now, there's not much that I can do apart from sit up here and mope.

 _Time:4:00_

It's 4:00 so school must be over now, hopefully, Farkle, Lucas, Zay and Riley go home and leave me alone instead of lying to me more and making me worse about my stupid self.

I hear a knock at the door. That was fast, it takes half an hour to get from school to here. It must be someone else, you wouldn't be able to get here that fast.

"Maya's there's someone here to see you" Shawn calls

"Tell them I'm busy" I yell back.

Despite my words, I hear footsteps climbing the stairs.

"Hey Maya" Farkle says opening my bedroom door. I jump up and try hard to wipe my tears away.

"Why are you here?" I say, looking anywhere but at his face. "You know why" he states.

"Give me your phone" he says, looking straight at me.

"What?"

"Maya, I know what's going on"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Can you just stop!"

"Please"

"I don't know what your talking about" I deny.

"Your getting bullied" he whispers. I can't help it, I break down crying in Farkle's arms, crying.

"Maya" Farkle whispers as we sit on my bed and he strokes my hair.

"Hmm"

"I'm here for you, I always will be. I love you"

"I love you too"

I fall asleep in Farkle's arms, knowing that one person cares after all.

* * *

 **Shawn's POV:**

"Maya, Farkle" it's time for dinner, I call up the stairs.

I don't hear a reply.

"Maya"

"Farkle"

That's strange. I walk up the stairs, carefully and open the White, decorated door to see Farkle stroking Maya's hair whilst holding her in his arms. I smile at the sight of the two. They remind me of brother and sister.

"Farkle" I whisper, he jumps as he notices my presence, waking up Maya in the process.

Maya jumps up, looking slightly confused until she rests her head on Farkle's shoulder instead of his lap.

"Maya" Farkle whispers

"Hmm"

"are you hungry?"

"Yeah..." She whispers

"Are you staying for dinner, Farkle?"

"Yes please, Mr Hunter"

Good, whats going on with Maya?" I ask, worried.

He gives me a small nod which shows that he'll me know later. "We'll be down in a muinete" Farkle smiles.

I nod and make my way back down the stairs.

* * *

 **Farkle's POV:**

"Maya, do you wanna go and eat dinner now"

She slowly gets up, rubbing her eyes in the process.

"Yeah" she yawns

"let's go" I say, placing my arm around her.

We walk down the stairs, to the kitchen. Shawn's there, setting the table. He smiles when he sees us.

"You guys okay? He asks

I nod.

"What's for dinner?" Maya asks

"Homemade pizza" Shawn smiles, looking proud of his cooking.

 _Knock Knock_

"You guys get started without me, I'll go see who that is" Shawn says walking towards the front door.

* * *

 **That was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the Faya friendship moments, In this story they have a Brother/Sister relationship. In the next chapter, Shawn will find out about what's going on with Maya and there will be tons of Lucaya moments.**


	5. AN- I will update soon

**Hey guys...um...this is akward. I know, I haven't updated in a month and you guys must be really mad at me but let me start from the beginning.**

 **List of things that have kept me from updating this month:**

 **1) Christmas exams. I've had Christmas exams at school and I had to revise for them but thankfully, school is over now so it's okay.**

 **2) It was my birthday on 7th December so I didn't get to update on that particular date.**

 **3) It was one of my friends birthday on 14th December so I didn't get to update on that particular date.**

 **4) It was another one of my friends birthday on the -18th December so I didn't get to update on that particular date.**

 **5) My best friend has a kidney stone. I don't really know how to explain it but she's my best friend and she in a lot of pain so she needed me.**

 **6) I had a HUGE presentation about promoting a charity and we were against my worst enemies (yes, I have enemies.) and they ended up winning instead of us:( but it did take up a lot of my time. Like extra hours in the Libary, research.**

 **7) one of my friends recently went through a breakup and she was really upset (I know, I know. High school teen drama. Blah, Blah, Blah!)**

 **8) I recently made a Wattpad account and I have a story on there which is kinda time-consuming.**

 **9) I had an English presentation which is really Hard**

* * *

 **Okay, I'm going to stop burdening you with these reasons but I will sadly have to say that this story is going on Hiatus for a while. Idk how long, probarbly a few weeks at most, I'll say that I'll update from the 3rd-6th of January. I will update on one of those dates. I promise.**

 **I'm really sorry, you guys can get angry but please don't leave me hate reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I haven't updated for the longest time, I know but let's skip the excuses and get straight to the chapter. This story will updated regularly from now on.**

* * *

 **Shawn's POV:**

I walk towards the door, glancing back too see Maya and Farkle sitting at the table.

 _Knock Knock_

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" I mumble under my breath.

I open the door to see...Lucas, Zay and Riley.

"Where's Maya?"

"Where is she?"

"Is Maya okay?"

"Can we please talk to her?"

"What's going on with her?"

"Is Farkle here with her?"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down, can someone please explain to me what is going on?" I say, confused.

"Where's Maya?" Lucas says, aggravated.

"What's going-"

"where is she?!" He looks angry.

"Why? What's happening?" I ask. What's going on? I knew Maya was a little off today but I thought she was a little tired or something.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV:**

"Where's Maya?!"

I think I'm ready to break down this door right about now. Where is she?! I need to see her, I don't know what's going on but I like her and I care about her. I need to see her and know that she's okay. I want to protect her and hold her and let her know that she's safe but in order for that to happen I need to know where she is!

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

"Is Maya, okay?"

I need to know where my best friend is! I swear, if I find out that someone's been hurting her then that person will not live to see the light of day! What? I'm not all sunshine and daises and if someone tries to hurt my best friend then they're gonna pay! I need to apologise, I should've figured out what was going on with Maya sooner.

* * *

 **Zay's POV:**

"What's going on with her?"

I honestly don't know what's going on with her but I'm going to find out, she's one of my best friends and I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing when it's obvious that she's hurting!


End file.
